


Goede Nachtherinnering.

by hiraetch



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraetch/pseuds/hiraetch
Summary: Setiap perpisahan, pasti tidak akan bertahan lama, bukan?
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 8





	Goede Nachtherinnering.

**Author's Note:**

> Jika ada dialog tag dengan italic, itu artinya sedang memakai bahasa asing. Dominan Belanda karena latarnya Belanda. Jika dialog tag tidak memakai apa-apa, maka mereka memakai bahasa Korea.

Jalanan malam penuh dengan orang yang berdesakkan. Berhimpitan, berlalu lalang dan sesekali ada yang terjatuh karena terdorong. Aku menatap betapa riuhnya jalanan dari balkon apartemen, ditemani dengan secangkir susu cokelat hangat.

Dengan syal hangat berwarna putih salju, selaras dengan piyamaku. Aku menghembuskan nafas pelan dan menatap susu cokelat yang kugenggam. Setitik tetesan air jatuh kedalam, bersatu dengan susu cokelat.

Aku mendongak, mencari sumber tetesan air yang jatuh. Ah, ternyata hujan.

Aku lantas mengambil tutup gelas yang berada di meja kemudian menutup cangkir yang berisi susu cokelatku. Setelahnya, aku menaruh cangkirku diatas meja. Aku berbalik dan mendongak menatap langit, menunggu jatuhnya tiap tetes hujan.

Tes! Tes!

Beberapa tetes hujan menghujami wajahku, membuatnya basah. Kuusap wajahku sembari tersenyum pelan, memori ini. Kenangan yang kurindukan selama empat tahun ditinggal.

Ketika Ia mengusap wajahku lembut. Aku merindukannya beserta senyuman sehangat mentarinya, kemana Ia pergi sekarang? 

Empat tahun lamanya, Ia meninggalkanku tanpa berkata apapun. Empat tahun juga aku menunggunya seperti orang bodoh dengan harapan dia akan kembali untukku. 

Seribu kata-kata rindu kutuahkan dalam sebuah buku kecil yang selalu kubaca jika teringat dirimu. Segala tentang dirimu ada di dalam buku kecil ini, tentang lesung pipimu yang selalu mencuat keluar ketika tersenyum, tentang tanganmu yang berukuran dua kali lipat dari tanganku, tangan yang selalu mengelus lembut suraiku ketika aku tertidur.

Derasnya hujan menghujani diriku yang tengah terduduk sembari mendongak ke arah langit.

Rasa pusing kembali menusuk kepalaku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan memeluk badanku sendiri.

Rasanya, aku akan berakhir tak sadarkan diri lagi di balkon. Kesadaranku menjauh tanpa kuizinkan, kedua mataku terserang kantuk aneh.

_"Astaga!"_

Kubuka mataku perlahan, terdengar sayup-sayup keributan kecil dari arah dapur apartku. Kududukkan diriku pelan, menatap sekitar.

Ini sudah pagi, burung-burung berkicau, menciptakan harmoni yang menenangkan hati. Sinar matahari masuk menerobos kedalam kamarku.

_"Oh, kau sudah bangun rupanya,"_ seseorang dengan bahasa Belanda yang fasih memasukki kamarku. Ia menyunggingkan senyum lebar, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Menyadari rautku yang kebingungan sekaligus was-was terhadapnya, pemuda tersebut segera meluruskan.

_"Aku tetangga barumu dari kamar 304. Kemarin aku melihat pintu balkonmu terbuka, sementara hujan deras bisa mengakibatkan banjir kecil jika dibiarkan terbuka,"_ jelasnya. _"Jadi aku datang ke kamarmu untuk memberitahumu, dan aku menemukanmu tak sadarkan diri di ujung balkon."_

Pandanganku sedikit melunak setelah pemuda tinggi tersebut menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya.

_"Eum ..., maaf kalau lancang, tapi aku tidak tega melihatmu tidur dalam keadaan basah jadi ...,"_ lanjutnya yang membuatku refleks melotot.

Semburat merah terpampang jelas di pipiku yang memanas mendengar penuturan pemuda itu.

_"T-tapi, aku tidak melihat sepenuhnya ... kok."_ Lanjut pemuda itu yang membuatku merinding sekaligus malu.

Hening menyelimuti kami. Aku menghela napas berat, _"Danke."_

Pemuda itu mengangguk sembari menggaruk pelan rambutnya.

_"Bagaimana kalau kau makan? Aku sudah menyiapkan sepiring omelet."_ Ajak Nya.

Aku mengangguk pelan lalu beranjak turun dari kasur dengan hati-hati, kepalaku masih terasa pusing. Tangan pemuda itu meraih pundakku untuk membantuku berjalan. Kuucapkan terima kasih lagi dengan pelan yang dibalas senyum hangat.

Setelah membantuku sampai ke ruang makan, pemuda itu pamit pergi. Namun, kutahan bajunya.

_"Temani aku."_ ucapku pelan. Pemuda itu terdiam namun setelahnya mengambil tempat di depanku. 

Aku menatapnya canggung namun dia tersenyum pelan, _"Cepat makan atau omelet itu akan segera mendingin,"_

Aku mengangguk dan segera mengambil sesuap omelet untuk dimasukkan kedalam mulut.

Pemuda itu memperhatikanku makan sesekali lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar.

"Choi Yeonjun ..., itu namamu?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Aku mengangguk, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kau orang Korea juga?" Tanyanya lagi dengan mata tertarik.

Lagi-lagi aku mengangguk, "Kau juga?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi, bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Ah, itu. Maaf, mungkin memang tidak lancang, tapi setelah mengganti bajumu, aku tidak sengaja menangkap sebuah nama dengan huruf Korea di buku yang berada diatas meja belajarmu." Jawabnya.

Aku mengangguk sembari menatapnya tajam, "Kau tidak melihat isinya, 'kan?"

"Tentu tidak. Aku tahu bagaimana caranya menghargai privasi orang," balas pemuda tersebut.

Lalu hening kembali. Rasanya canggung makan di depan orang tidak dikenal. Suapan terakhir, kumasukkan secara paksa kedalam mulutku walaupun rasanya aku ingin muntah.

Pemuda itu menatapku khawatir, "Kenapa? Apa masakanku tidak enak?"

"Tidak," ucapku. "Hanya saja aku mual."

Tangan pemuda itu menyentuh keningku pelan, tatapan matanya seketika berubah. Matanya membulat kaget, "Kau sangat panas!"

Aku menghembuskan nafas berat, benarkah? Kepalaku sangat pusing, mataku panas seperti akan mengeluarkan airmata. Pemuda itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan ke arahku.

Dengan mudah, dia mengangkat tubuhku ala bridal style menuju kamarku. Dia menidurkanku secara perlahan diatas kasur.

"Kau tunggu sini, ya? Aku akan membeli obat." Kata pemuda itu, Ia terburu-buru keluar dari kamar.

Namun, dia kembali. Aku menatapnya sedikit heran walaupun dia pasti tidak bisa membedakan rautku yang seperti sedang direbus air mendidih.

"Aku lupa kau belum minum, ini." Ucapnya sembari memberiku sebuah cangkir berisi air putih hangat. Aku menerimanya dan segera meminum air putih tersebut.

"Aku akan kembali dalam beberapa waktu, tunggulah." Kemudian pemuda itu keluar dari apartmentku.

Kupegang wajahku pelan, panas sekali. Dan rasa pusing menyerang kepalaku sangat kuat, rasanya aku ingin menangis.

Aku pukul-pukul kepalaku sedang sembari terisak. Pusing ini sangat mengganggu, aku tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Sakit memang tidak menyenangkan.

"Yeonjun? Astaga, berhenti memukuli kepalamu!" 

Kualihkan pandanganku ke arahnya. Ia kembali dengan sebuah kantung kecil di tangannya. 

Ia terpogoh-pogoh mendekat ke arahku. Ia pun meraih tanganku yang masih memukuli kepalaku, kemudian mengelus kepalaku lembut. Ia juga menghapus airmata yang sedaritadi keluar dari mataku.

"P-pusing... hiks...," isakku.

Pemuda itu segera membuka kantung kecilnya dan membuka segel obat. Ia mengambil sendok yang berada di dalam kemasan dan kemudian menyuapiku obat. Pahit.

"Ini, minum." Ucapnya sembari menyodori air putih.

Setelah meminum air putih, aku berhenti terisak namun masih berkaca-kaca karena sakitnya tak kunjung pergi dari kepalaku. Sementara itu, pemuda di sebelahku sibuk membelai suraiku lembut. Sesekali mengusap dahiku, membuatku mengantuk.

Sebelum benar-benar menutup mataku karena kantuk yang menyerang, kulihat pemuda di sampingku tersenyum lembut kepadaku.

_"Jaljayo, Jjunie."_

Sore harinya.

Aku terbangun dan mendapati apartment ku yang hening. Aku mendudukkan diriku secara perlahan, rasa pusing itu datang lagi. Aku meringis dan membiarkan tubuhku terkulai lemas diatas kasur.

Dimana pemuda itu? Apa dia sudah kembali ke apart nya? 

Aku merindukannya.

Kutatap buku kecilku yang terpapar diatas meja belajarku. Posisinya masih sama, namun, bukunya terbalik...

Aku melotot. Siapa yang telah membuka-buka buku kecil itu?! Kupaksakan diriku untuk mengambil buku itu dan kubalikkan buku itu tanpa petunjuk.

Aku emosi. Siapa? 

**_Cklek!_ **

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" 

Aku menatap pemuda itu tajam, "Apa kau yang membuka bukuku?!"

"Hah?" Bingung pemuda itu. Aku menunjuk buku kecilku.

"Ah, buku itu...," sahut pemuda itu santai.

"Jadi kau yang membukanya?!" 

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Apa kau masih merasa pusing? Aku sudah memasakkan nasi goreng untukmu."

"Yak! Aku bertanya!" Ujarku marah. Dia mendekat dan menaruh punggung tangannya di dahiku.

"Kau semakin panas.., ayo makan dulu." Ajaknya santai, menghiraukan pertanyaanku.

Aku menepis tangannya kasar, "Aku bertanya!"

"Apa?" 

"Apa kau yang membuka bukuku?!" 

Dengan santai tanpa beban, anggukan kepala Ia lakukan. Aku menarik bantalku dan menimpuk wajahnya dengan bantal. "Kau bilang kau tahu bagaimana caranya menghargai privasi seseorang!"

Wajahku merah padam, rasa pusing yang seharusnya agak reda malah kembali berkabung di kepalaku. Rasanya, wajahku kembali memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Layaknya sengatan, pusing itu menyengat kepalaku membuatku kembali terkulai lemas. Kutatap pemuda itu kecewa.

Tangan besar itu hinggap di kepalaku, kemudian turun ke dahi. "Astaga, kamu semakin panas, _Jjunie_."

_Jjunie_?

Mataku menatap sayu ke arahnya namun terlihat seperti ingin meminta penjelasan. "Siapa.. kau? Kenapa kamu memanggilku Jjunie?"

"Jadi Jjunie kecilku benar-benar sudah melupakanku? Sedihnya." 

Aku tidak mengerti.

Dipegangnya wajahku dan memaksaku menatap lurus ke arahnya. "Apa aku memang berubah banyak?"

Aku menghela nafas berat. Aku masih tidak mengerti. Diraihnya tanganku lalu Ia mengecup punggung tanganku lembut.

"Jjunie kecilku benar-benar telah melupakkan _Binbin_ nya. Sedih sekali," ucapnya berpura-pura sedih.

Sebentar? _Binbin_?

"B-binbin? Binbin?" Ucapku sembari memegang pipi nya. Ia menatapku hangat laku mengangguk.

Mataku berkaca-kaca. "Binbinnya Jjunie?"

"Iya, ini aku Choi Soobin. _As known as_ Binbinnya Jjunie," balasnya diikuti senyuman sehangat mentari.

Aku menangis, dia benar-benar Soobin. Soobin yang selama ini kucari.

Direngkuhnya tubuhku kedalam pelukannya. "Aku disini, sayang. Jangan sedih lagi."

"Binbin, hiks! B-binbin!" Kubalas pelukannya sembari terisak. Akhirnya Soobin menunjukkan dirinya, dia disini sekarang. Seperti ada euforia hebat yang bergemuruh di dalam tubuhku saat ini.

Soobin mengelus kepalaku. "Maaf. Aku ninggalin hyung empat tahun lalu. Maaf, aku gak bisa maksa Ayah buat tinggal di Korea."

"Maaf," ucapnya berkali-kali sembari mengeratkan pelukan.

Dua jam. Dua jam kami bertahan di posisi seperti itu karena aku yang enggan melepaskan pelukan. Hingga akhirnya aku jatuh terlelap di pelukan Soobin.

**_Author's POV_ **

Soobin menatap lembut ke arah Yeonjun yang tengah tertidur dengan damai. Senyum kecilnya mengembang, empat tahun Ia putus asa untuk bertemu rubah kecilnya. Namun, Tuhan masih menyayangi keduanya. Soobin kembali dipertemukan dengan Yeonjun.

Soobin tidak menyangka jika tetangganya di apartmen barunya adalah cinta pertamanya sendiri. Sangat mengejutkan melihat Yeonjun yang kondisinya terlihat murung dan galau, karena terakhir kali Soobin mengingat, Yeonjunnya adalah seseorang yang sangat enerjik dan penuh semangat.

Soobin juga tidak menyangka kalau Yeonjun akan menulis sebuku kecil penuh tentangnya.

Tuhan memang mempunyai rencana yang lebih baik dibanding rencana yang dirancang oleh Ayahnya.

Walau harus menunggu empat tahun lamanya, ini lebih baik dibanding hsrus menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Soobin mengelus surai Yeonjun yang tengah tertidur, kecupan ringan Ia jatuhkan di pipi gembil milik Yeonjun. 

"Makasih sudah hadir lagi," ucap Soobin pelan namun membuat Yeonjun mengerang pelan dalam tidurnya.

Soobin terkekeh.

"Selamat tidur, Choi Yeonjun."


End file.
